charmedeverafterfandomcom-20200213-history
Ellis Elliot
name: Ellis Victor Elliot age: 15 birthdate: December, 19, 2005 species: Witch affiliation: Good sexual orientation: Gay powers: Basic witch powers (scrying, potion making, spells), Intangibility, Telepathy, and High Resistance. History Born five minutes after midnight on the day of December 19th, 2005. Ellis was born into a loving family that also happened to be full of witches. At an early age, his was mandated by his family to practice his magic, learn as much as possible, and given a lot of quizzes. He loved magic, and even if the work was sometimes tedious, he understood that he needed to have the fundamentals. His mother would spend a lot of time with him, helping him learn as much as his could, and when his powers didn’t appear when he was seven, she would reassure him that he was only a late bloomer. His sister was born when he was four years old, making a huge distinction on which child was going to receive attention from which parent. As is always the case, Ellis was jealous of his new sibling, not liking the fact that she was starting to get most of the attention from his parents. Though he eventually warmed to his sister, for as much as she was daddy’s little girl, she adored her older brother. He taught his sister everything he knew about magic, though when she turned four one of her powers materialized. Ellis was worried by this, because he still didn't have any powers yet; and feared they would never come. When Ellis was ten, a demon had started showing up at the house. The two were never allowed to talk to this person who would randomly show up, but his parents would assure both of them that this man, named Kyler, was giving the family information, in exchange for protection. Ellis found it strange that his parents were making deals with a demon, as he recalled that it was their duty to vanquish demons, as they always wanted to harm innocents. His mother, though, spoke to Ellis, telling him that sometimes there were demons that actually didn’t harm innocents, that the most they would do was trick people. His sister was a prodigy when it came to her powers, she had exhibited two and she was close to mastering them. Ellis still had no powers, and slowly he felt like he was being ignored, almost like he didn’t belong in the family. He hid his feelings, not wanting his family to try to reassure him. Instead, Ellis delved into school instead, being the behind the scenes guy for plays, the towel boy for sports teams, and the guy who handled the money for student council. Tragedy When he was 12, tragedy struck his family; Ellis woke up in the middle of the night to screaming. He couldn’t tell what was going on and within moments, his mother materialized in his room, shouting at Ellis to run, take his sister and run to his Aunt’s. She held out the family book and had him take it. She then disappeared and once again screams were coming from downstairs. It seemed that his family was possibly being attacked by demons, it was the only thing that made sense from the cryptic message that his mother told him. So, like the dutiful child that Ellis is, he got out of bed, book clutched in his arm, and ran towards his sister’s bedroom. As soon as he opened the door, he saw ‘it.’ There was something looming over his sister’s bed, ready to strike at her and possibly end her life. Ellis screamed, and the being turned towards him, sneering at him. The being then let out a yell and within seconds, Ellis saw blinding light, before the being disappeared. Ellis ran to his sister’s bed and she was nowhere to be found. Though on the bed, there was a large puddle of blood, leaving her fate unknown to her brother. Ellis cried out, tears streaming down his face, and all of a sudden he started to sink through the solid floor. He fell and saw his parents battling a demon, both of them bloody. They were losing, and the demon shot out two fireballs at his parents, hitting them. He held back a cry, fearful that if he made a sound, the demon would notice him and kill him too. He saw his parents dying in front of him, and the two fell onto the ground. He saw the life drain out of them, and he could swear that he saw them looking straight at him, smiling. Tears rushed down his face as he just stared at his parents. Kyler appeared behind Ellis and whispered that they needed to get out, that his parents had made deals to try to make sure their children would be safe. Ellis didn’t say anything, but instead just let the demon shimmer them elsewhere. Ellis arrived at his Aunt’s home, and Kyler explained everything to her. She did not like the fact that a demon was in her home, but she thanked him for at least saving her nephew. She took Ellis in that night, and slowly helped him learn more about his new found power. Unfortunately his Aunt, Margaret, had difficulty helping him teaching him as she only understood psychic powers, and instead helped him get into Magic School. But at his Aunt's place she and Ellis had practiced with spell casting and potion making, something he had already been a bit skilled at. She instilled into him a bit more confidence and tried her hardest to be the parents that he lost. Life With His Aunt A year later, Ellis decided to sneak out of his Aunt's and go to the local park. He couldn't go to sleep, so instead he decided to get some air and look at the book his mother gave him. Her family's book of shadows. Inside the book were a lot of spells and potion recipes, but what intrigued him the most was the two pages that his mother had written to him and his sister. She wrote to him telling him about the history of her family and how they came from a long line of ancient witches. She then proceeded to tell him that even though his powers had yet to materialize, that she knew they would and would be wonderful. She told him to never give up hope and to look after his sister. He didn't read the note left to his sister. He refused to give up on the fact that she was still out there, somewhere. His thoughts were interrupted by a a snap of twigs, quickly looking up and getting ready to run back he saw the figure. It was Kyler, the demon who had been helping his family out. The guy was still looking after Ellis and trying to find his sister. Kyler guided Ellis back home to Ellis's Aunt's while divulging information that he needed to be careful, especially at Magic School. Category:Students Category:Freshmen